


Layers

by Hunter_of_the_Heart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Also Eramis has a dick, And I just wanted to read that, Because body and gender are weird, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, I don't need to explain myself to you, Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_of_the_Heart/pseuds/Hunter_of_the_Heart
Summary: A hunter is tasked with putting an end to Eramis's dark reign, but she's not really feeling it.
Relationships: Eramis/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Layers

The guardian groaned as she was slammed against the holotable, her head passing through and disrupting the projection of the dark pyramid before hitting the glass. She quickly raised herself up and was pushed back down just as fast, a clawed hand holding her in place against the table.

"You're not very strong for somebody so notorious, pawn. My advisors told me I should fear for my life, but I almost pity you" Eramis was not known for being polite.

"I'm going easy on you, wouldn't want to leave your house without a Kell" The guardian spoke smugly despite being unable to move with the pressure Eramis had her under. 

"So she has a sense of humor, maybe we'll.....what do we have here?"

Eramis bent over the guardian and carefully opened a pouch on the guardian's belt, finding the splinter of darkness given to her by the stranger.

"Very kind of you to return my belongings, pawn" Eramis moved a third hand to the guardian's throat and lifted her head up as she presented the shard infront of her "This does  _ not _ belong to you"

"I have no idea what that is, I have never seen that before in my lives, honest" as she spoke Eramis tightened her grip on the guardian's neck, her pointed digits almost puncturing her suit.

"If you press harder I might just die and come back in the corner"

"So very frail" Eramis said as she pocketed the dark artifact, and let her top hands move over the guardian's arms "I fear the slightest touch would break your little bones" She softly gripped the guardian's wrists, causing her mild pain.

The guardian closed her fists and Eramis stopped the pressure "Where is your idol of the light?"

"So you can finish me?"

"Just your eternity. My fight isn't with you. If you hand it over I'll let you leave"

They waited for a long time in silence over the orange light of the table, waiting for the other to speak.

"What happens when you don't get him?"

Eramis intertwined her right top hand with the guardian's much smaller hand.

"You don't get to leave" as she spoke a film of ice grew from her palm, over their hands and onto the glass of the table.

As the guardian watched her breath became visible and her helmet fogged up.

"Can I...can I have some time to think?" 

"Surely you understand I can't just let you free around our home"

"I don't mind staying here if you don't"

Eramis laughed loudly and pressed her body against the guardian.

"Right here? like this?" Eramis asked. 

The guardian simply nodded slowly.

"I don't mind at all" Eramis whispered as her lower hands met the guardian's hips.

The guardian no longer felt the cold of stasis, her helmet was still rather foggy however, as she was now  _ very _ warm.

Eramis pulled both of her hands up and held her wrists together with her right hand as her left hand roamed free around the human. She started with the human's prosthetic leg which she'd noticed during their short fight was of vex design. She ran her hand up the metallic thigh, the sharp talons of her golden gauntlet following the softer touch of her own claws, the talon made a dreadful sound and left an even worse scar as it scrapped the leg.

The guardian wriggled around slightly as it happened, her leg didn't have proper nerves that could make it feel like it used to, but the few vex sensors built into it made it rather ticklish.

"I've never been so close to a human in this sense, but I know well enough the sounds and feeling of those machines when damaged. Strange to start something new with something so familiar"

Next Eramis moved to her stomach, doing away with the belt securing her suit there. She found a zipper chain going down the middle of her dark green suit. She followed the chain down to her crotch where it ended. She lingered there, softly rubbing the chain at her crotch before promptly following it back up, the point of her talon ticking against the metal as she moved.

She stopped when her palm met the guardian's chest plate, colored the same crimson as her leg. She tried sliding her digits under the armor, talons scratching the front of the plate as she did. She quickly tired, letting out an annoyed grunt before moving on. 

The human felt as Eramis passed her throat again, this time she kept going until reaching her helmet, which she slowly pushed up until it came off, and she quickly tossed it away.

The guardian suddenly felt like she'd been suffocating and took a few deep breaths as Eramis ran a hand through her hair. They stayed there for a moment. Eramis marvelled at the way human hair behaved. She knew it wasn't stiff like eliksni hair, but she never thought it would be so soft.

Finally she went back to the zipper, looking for a way to open the suit.

"How do I?"

"The slider is under the collar that seals off my helmet, but you need to crack open my plate to get it all the way down" 

Eramis explored the armor, fiddling with straps that ran through the armor in confusing patterns, and latches that seemed to hold no seams. She growled in annoyance each time it seemed she figured it out and still failed to bypass the alien metal. 

"Let go of my hands for a sec and I'll-" 

"Excellent idea" Eramis interrupted as she let loose the human's wrists and placed both of her upper hands on the rubbery fabric that covered the guardian's stomach. She gripped it tight and pulled it apart, tearing the zipper chain and exposing her skin.

"Hey!" protested the guardian.

"Hey" responded Eramis, confused by the sudden greeting "Turn around, Pawn" She said as she backed away from the human.

She complied begrudgingly, sitting at the edge of the table and facing the Kell.

Eramis closed distance again, sitting on her knees but still looking down on the human at just a few glimmer shards difference. Eramis touched her cheek kindly with her rough hands as she inspected her face.

"I've never had a chance to get a good look at your kind, the closest I've seen are awoken, and even they cover most of their face. You're…..more repugnant than I expected"

"Well we can go back to killing eachother if that's what you'd like"

"No, it is....tolerable"

"Alright, we've established I'm hideous, wanna show me your mug?" 

Eramis pulled her hand away and thought for a moment. Finally she reached up and removed her crown, her horns. She was a bit more hesitant about the ether breather although she knew she didn't in the fortress.

"I get if you don't want-" 

As she spoke Eramis pulled her mask away, leaving only her eye patch.

The guardian admired Eramis for a moment. Her bright, blue eyes, her short, stiff mohawk, and her little claws that followed her jaw. She smiled brightly at the Kell. Eramis tried to replicate the human's gesture, but eliksni physiology allowed for little expression and she simply opened her mouth at the human.

The guardian giggled and kissed Eramis between the eyes. Eramis snapped her teeth at the human and backed her face away.

"What are you doing!?" She asked, angered.

"it's a kiss, humans do it to show affection"

Eramis squinted at her, doubtful. She slowly moved closer to the guardian. Lacking lips Eramis opted to press her teeth against the human's forehead and made a sound that could only be described as "Urk"

"Like that?"

The guardian held her laughter as she responded. 

"Yeah, yeah that was pretty good. You're a natural"

Eramis "smiled" again before removing the guardian's scarf and nuzzling her. She hooked the ring of the suit's zipper with her claw and pulled it down to the rim of her armor. She undressed her neck and spent some time feeling her much softer skin.

"I want to show affection in the way of my people"

"Show away"

Eramis wrapped all her arms around the human and nuzzled deeper between her suit and neck. Suddenly, the guardian felt sharp pain as Eramis sunk her teeth into her, puncturing her skin. She was no stranger to pain, she got shot on a daily basis, and she knew this was a kindness, but rarely was pain so present in her mind.

Eramis held her there for excruciatingly long seconds, but she didn't try to move.

Eventually she let go and left several thin slivers of blood running down the soft flesh. She ran her fingers through the blood, worried.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were so delicate"

"No, it felt good, it was nice"

"You're very interesting, Pawn. not even my captains are this vocal"

"Oh you'll see just how vocal I can get"

Eramis chuckled and went back to her stomach. She could gleam the guardian's undefined though present muscles through the torn chain, but she wanted to see more. She placed her center talon where the zipper remained closed and pushed down. Unfortunately, she quickly found the human's mound was trapped under yet another layer she'd have to work through.

Eramis stood and groaned in frustration, covering her face with all four of her palms.

"Why do you prevent me from mating!? How many covers are you hiding under!?"

"It's freezing out there, sorry I didn't come to this fight alfresco for you, your Kellness!"

"Enough! On your back, pawn!"

"Make me!"

Eramis pushed the guardian down, back against the glass of the table. She grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands over her head as her lower hands tore open her underwear, freeing her wet lips.

"Is  _ this _ how we must do things?"

The guardian looked up at her in awe for a moment before composing herself. 

"underwear doesn't count as a layer"

Eramis growled furiously and tightened her grip on the human's wrists. She pushed aside the sash that covered her groin and fiddled with the suit underneath, after a few seconds she pulled up her pink, barbed, softly erect organ. She pressed herself tightly against the human and laid it on her, reaching just over her navel. Her lower hands moved down the guardian's legs, grabbing her by the back of the knees and pulling them up, her heels resting on Eramis's chest. She grabbed and positioned her phallus in the human's matching pink folds and slowly started to sink inside her. 

The guardian found herself sweating and salivating under the Kell, having to swallow her saliva repeatedly as the eliksni eased herself. As Eramis found a rhythm she moved her last free hand and slipped it under the guardian's suit right over where they connected. She gripped the human's hip with three digits reaching around to her soft back, her thumb staying behind and caressing her hardened nub.

Being three and a half meters tall, Eramis was a little bigger than ideal for the guardian, although the Kell was used to the compact feeling, what with the human being roughly the size of a dreg. Despite an initial mild discomfort the guardian quickly settled into it with Eramis's movements.

The guardian panted as Eramis worked over her, often interrupting herself to cuss, or say the dark Kell's name. She looked up at her throughout their act, however, Eramis seemed to avoid eye contact, focusing on where she moved in and out of her new partner, and shutting her eyes when facing down at her. She continually made short, quiet grunts that she seemed to suppress.

Suddenly, she felt as Eramis freed her wrists and rested her head and forearm on the glass above her. As the pace sped the Kell's grunts became more frequent and audible, even letting out a few short moans as they copulated.

"Slow down" the guardian spoke, short of breath 

Eramis looked down at her and froze her hips, resting deep inside the human.

"Let's turn around, I wanna show you something"

Eramis did as asked, worried she'd hurt the human. She let go of her legs and held her as they turned. She now lay on her cape, knees bent at the corner of the table. The human sat up, straddling the Kell underneath.

"Sit up, Hideous"

Eramis continued to follow the guardian's instructions, confused by the new set up, which she found rather inadequate.

The human guided one of her upper hands downward, slipping under her suit to her rear, and made her grip tightly. She found it rather simple and enjoyable to hold the fleshy cheek, though they opted that she keep holding herself up in a diagonal position with the other arm rather than try with the goblin leg. Next she made Eramis pass her lower arms under her own and hold her tightly. The guardian passed her arms behind the Kell and unfastened the large cloak she sat on so she could grab her shoulders comfortably.

"Help me out now" the human spoke, pressing her face against Eramis's chest, she pushed herself up on her knees and let her weight bring her back down. The Kell caught on to what she was doing and helped lift her up each time. Together they quickly built up a pace. The guardian looked up at Eramis, chin between her bust, and smiled at her. Eramis reacted as she had before, focusing for just one moment only on gesturing back at the human. She opened her maw fully and out came a loud and desperate moan. They both stopped dead in their tracks, or rather, the locomotive wanted to keep going, but the tracks had a hugely debilitating moment that froze her all but literally. Eramis stared at the human with insecurity and fear. The guardian was first to speak. 

"It's good, you know? To say say how you feel"

"It's weak" Eramis hissed.

"You don't seem weak to me…..that hand you have on my ass is actually pretty tig-"

"Of course you'd think that way, humans are the weakest creatures of all!"

"I don't think you believe that, and even if you did, I don't think you'd care"

"Maybe I'll just kill you"

"No, you won't, because you don't believe you can"

"I-"

"I know you could, but you won't. Consider that maybe the reason your army of girlfriends don't want to tell you about the hunt they went on is because you get so" the guardian paused and chuckled "so very deep inside them, but you won't let them inside you, figuratively this time"

Eramis stared into the human's eyes for a while, unsure if she wanted to stop. Finally she nodded, willing to try, and they continued. This time, when the guardian moved her hips and they rubbed against eachother with their softest flesh, Eramis allowed herself to vocalize, panting and moaning wildly as they got further into it, like, she was really holding back before. Soon, they could hear a wet slapping sound when they were closest, synchronized perfectly with the sounds they made, desperately asking for release. All the eliksni in the fortress who could hear them through the microphone in Eramis's mask were extremely uncomfortable, and a little jealous, particularly the guard posted outside the door, she was heartbroken knowing they were so close yet so unattainable.

After many dozen minutes of their loving embrace, the two finally began feeling fatigue. They held eachother very tightly as they put in their last few movements. Eramis relished greatly the feeling of the human's inner walls, and the guardian basked in the alien fullness of Eramis's member. After a few more back and forths the human made her last push, though she didn't mean it to be, once it was apparent she twisted her hips from side to side, cementing herself in the Kell's lap as the eliksni whined in pleasure. They held eachother tightly as they could, and shivered together for wonderfully long seconds. A small amount of their mixed fluids escaped the human's folds and ran down the Kell's shaft, slowly as honey the liquid followed the patterns in her suit until eventually pooling underneath them and being absorbed into Eramis's cloak. Finally, the guardian spoke.

"I'm cold"

"I will give you all the pelts and layers you desire"

"Will I give you my ghost?"

"No"

"Can I leave"

"Please don't" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ja ja you thought you were just reading erotic destiny fanfiction but I tricked you into reading a semi shallow character study about Eramis, you fool, you child.


End file.
